


So what if I'm dreaming? I like the scene that I'm in.

by PearlRuby



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Queer chosen families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlRuby/pseuds/PearlRuby
Summary: Trevor and Andrew unexpectedly show up at Mildred and Gwendolyn's house, and the four spend the evening forging new friendships.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched, Trevor Briggs/Andrew
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	So what if I'm dreaming? I like the scene that I'm in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!   
> So since this hellish year is finally drawing to a close (probably only to be replaced by another hellish year, but let's not think about that right now), I thought I'd celebrate by writing some fluff, and giving some much needed appreciation to the king of fictional gays, Trevor Briggs. 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Ordinary', written by Joriah Kwamé and sung by Allied Grace. If you guys haven't already listened to the Little Miss Perfect/Ordinary duology, you NEED to immediately! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

The sky outside is just beginning to darken as Mildred all but falls onto the sofa, body aching and mind drained. She’s spent the afternoon at the hospital with Gwendolyn, lost in a whirl of medical tests and doctors consultations which told them nothing that they didn’t already know. Mildred isn’t resentful; she’d gladly spend all day, every day at the hospital for the slightest chance of making Gwendolyn better. But she can’t deny that it’s exhausting. 

Gwendolyn is upstairs taking a nap, at Mildred’s insistence; these hospital visits have quickly been becoming more and more taxing for her. Mildred wants nothing more than to go and curl up beside her and fall asleep too, but she has work to do. She puts on her reading glasses (a recent acquisition – Gwendolyn had finally persuaded her to see an optometrist after a near-lifetime of being long-sighted), and reaches for the notebook, pencil and medical journal lying on the coffee table. She’s now pretty certain that going to Mexico will give Gwendolyn the best chance of recovery, but there’s no harm in keeping a look out for any other possible options, just in case. Mildred pores over the small, neat print, occasionally pausing to jot something down in her notebook. She’s just reached a useful-looking section on the medical properties of mistletoe when she hears a knock at the door. 

She lays her work aside, her body suddenly tense. They’re not expecting any visitors, and anything unexpected immediately puts Mildred on her guard. She takes off her glasses and puts them next to the journal, before tentatively walking across the room and opening the door. Outside is a man she recognises as Gwendolyn’s ex-husband, Trevor, and she relaxes a little at the knowledge that this visitor is not totally unknown to her. Of course, she’s only briefly glimpsed him once before, from the window of her car, just before she’d gone to confess her love for Gwendolyn, but it’s better than being greeted by a complete stranger. He’s clutching a Tupperware box, and is accompanied by a stocky, sandy-haired man who Mildred guesses must be his partner, Andrew. When she first opens the door, Trevor shuffles from foot to foot a little nervously, but the smile he gives her at least seems genuine. 

“Hi there,” he says slowly, “You must be Mildred. I’m Trevor, and this is Andrew.” 

“I know exactly who you are.” The unease Mildred always feels when forced to talk to new people makes the words come out a little sterner than she had intended, and she attempts to soften them with a small smile. “How can I help you?” 

“I made vegetable soup,” Trevor says, holding up the Tupperware container, which Mildred now sees is full of a pale, golden-brown liquid. “And I thought I’d bring some over for Gwenny. She always used to like me to make it for her when she was ill, and I know there’s probably not much that she can stomach right now, what with the chemotherapy …” 

His voice trails off, and he makes a strange noise in his throat, as though he’s choking back a sob. Andrew lays a hand on his shoulder and gives it a comforting squeeze. Mildred finds herself wanting to do the same, but she worries that it might be too forward, so she settles for a sympathetic smile. 

“Thank you. That’s very kind. I’ll make sure she – ” 

“Mildred, darling, who is it?” 

Mildred turns around to see Gwendolyn walking into the room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She stifles a yawn, and Mildred raises an eyebrow at her. 

“You’re supposed to be resting” 

“I heard voices” Gwendolyn says by way of explanation. 

“It’s just me, Gwenny.” Trevor calls into the house, “Andrew and I came by to drop off some soup.” 

“Oh, Trevor! How lovely!” Gwendolyn steps into the doorway next to Mildred, and at the sight of her Trevor once again makes a choking, sobbing sound, and his eyes fill with tears. 

“Oh Gwenny!” He breathes, his voice wavering. Mildred understands his reaction; Gwendolyn must have become more thin and frail even in the relatively short time since Trevor has last seen her. Mildred has noticed the change, of course, but seeing Gwendolyn every day has made it somewhat less glaring. To Trevor, however, it must seem drastic. 

Mildred remembers the day, several weeks ago now, when Gwendolyn had gone to meet Trevor under the guise of getting coffee, and finally told him about her diagnosis. Mildred had offered to go with her for support, but Gwendolyn had insisted that she owed it to Trevor to let the moment be confined to just the two of them. She had come home with tears running down her face, and Mildred had held her tightly as she explained, in between breathy sobs, how heartbroken Trevor had been, and how she hated seeing him in such pain. Mildred had simply listened, knowing that any attempt at consolation was pointless. She bites her lip, and pushes the memory away. 

Gwendolyn has no need for any of Mildred’s concerns about forwardness. She pulls Trevor through the doorway by his shoulders and hugs him fiercely, wrapping her blanket around them both. 

“Come on now, none of that. It’s not so bad as all that.” 

Trevor sniffs loudly, and takes a deep breath. 

“I just wish there was more I could do, Gwenny.” He says, his voice still not quite steady. “I’ve been meaning to come and check up on you for ages, but work’s had me so tied up and – ” 

“Shh, don’t worry about that. You’ve been calling me so much it practically feels like you’re here anyway. Mildred keeps joking that we should set another place at the table for the phone.” Gwendolyn takes a step back and looks Trevor intently in the face. “Tell you what, why don’t you stay for dinner? We can all share that soup you made; if I know you, you’ll have made enough to feed a small army.” 

Gwendolyn gives Mildred a small ‘is-that-alright-with-you?’ look, and Mildred nods. Trevor’s face lights up at the suggestion, but it lasts only a moment before he casts an uncertain glance at Andrew. Gwendolyn understands immediately. 

“Andrew is included in the invitation, of course.” 

Trevor visibly relaxes, and Andrew gives a smile of approval. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Trevor says. “I just need to reheat the soup, if that’s ok.” 

“Of course. I take it you remember where the kitchen is.” Gwendolyn says with a playful smile, and Trevor chuckles and nods. 

“I won’t be long. Andrew, keep the ladies company while I’m gone, will you?” He gives Andrew a quick kiss on the cheek and disappears off into the kitchen. Andrew then steps through the door and closes it behind himself, before shaking first Mildred’s hand, and then Gwendolyn’s. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” he says to Gwendolyn. His voice has a soothing, yet enthusiastic quality that reminds Mildred of a radio broadcaster. “Trevor’s told me so much about you that I almost feel like I know you already. Are you wanting to sit down? I’m sure you must be tired after we rudely disturbed your nap.” 

He walks with Gwendolyn to the sofa, takes the blanket from her shoulders, and drapes it gently over her as she sits down, treating her with such care that Mildred immediately feels herself warming to him. He sits down next to Gwendolyn, seeming completely at home without being at all presumptuous. Mildred sits down on Gwendolyn’s other side, and rests her head against Gwendolyn’s shoulder. After a moment, Andrew notices the medical journal that Mildred had laid aside, and smiles at her. 

“I take it you’re the medical expert. I read a fascinating paper recently on antibiotic resistance in bacteria – _Staphylococcus,_ I think it was called. Have you read it? I’d love to know what you thought of it; I daresay you understand these things much better than I do.” 

As they wait for the soup to be ready, Andrew keeps the conversation going effortlessly, asking Mildred about new medical findings and discussing recent political campaigns with Gwendolyn. By the time Trevor calls from the kitchen that dinner is served, Mildred feels, to her great surprise, that she has made a new friend. 

The conversation continues to flow easily as they all sit down together to eat, Mildred feeling more comfortable than she ever would have thought possible in the presence of two strangers. Gwendolyn holds her hand, and kisses her knuckles, and it feels strange, but good, being able to be openly affectionate in front of other people. The soup is delicious, and Trevor gives her a beaming smile when she tells him so. 

“You’re too kind. I only wish I’d thought to bring dessert, too. Then you could have tried some of Andrew’s apple pie. It’s like nothing you’ve ever tasted before.” 

Andrew’s cheeks flush pink. 

“You flatter me” 

“No more than you deserve, my love.” Trevor says firmly, giving Andrew’s hand a squeeze. 

Once everyone has finished their soup, Mildred starts collecting the bowls and spoons and placing them in the sink to be washed up. To her surprise, Trevor does the same. 

“Don’t be silly.” She tells him. “You don’t have to wash up. You made the soup, and you’re a guest.” 

“Well technically, this house is still half mine, in name anyway. So if you want to split hairs, I’d say you were the guest, my dear.” Trevor retorts playfully, “And I want to help you, really I do. Gwenny,” he adds, turning to Gwendolyn, “Why don’t you show Andrew those pictures from our road trip to Alaska? I’m sure he’d love to see them.” 

Gwendolyn looks a little confused, but she doesn’t ask any questions as she motions for Andrew to follow her from the room. As soon as they’re both gone, Trevor turns to face Mildred, his expression suddenly serious. 

“Mildred, dear, I wanted to talk to you about Gwenny. Well, thank you, really. I can see how happy you make her, and I’m grateful to you for that. Just … promise me you’ll take care of her. Her heart, I mean. I know she seems strong, but she hurts deeply.” 

Mildred finds herself awed that such a sweet man can suddenly become so grave, so fiercely protective. She gives him a sure nod. 

“Of course. You don’t have to worry about that.” She pours all the sincerity she can muster into each word, and Trevor relaxes. He takes both of Mildred’s hands in his own, and smiles at her with more warmth than anyone but Gwendolyn ever has before. 

“She loves you so much, you know.” He tells her. “I’ve known her for a long time, and I’ve never seen her like this with anyone before. She thinks the sun shines out of your eyes.” 

Mildred looks down at the floor, smiling. 

“The feeling is mutual, I assure you.” 

“I can see that too. And that’s why I’m so grateful that she has you. I’d hate for her to be going through all of this alone.” 

Mildred doesn’t know if it’s Trevor’s kindness, or simply the fact that trying so hard to be brave has left her exhausted, but suddenly her eyes are full of tears, and before she knows it she’s crying in earnest. She lets herself give into it, relieved to allow her emotions a release. Normally she would be embarrassed about breaking down in front of a stranger, but she can’t bring herself to care right now, and part of her knows, somehow, that Trevor won’t judge her for it. 

“I’m … so … scared, Trevor.” She sobs. “I’ve been trying … so hard to find a way … to save her … but it might not … be enough and I … I couldn’t bear it if … if …” 

“I know,” Trevor squeezes her hands, and Mildred sees that there are tears running down his face, too. “I love her too, you know.” 

He pulls Mildred into his arms, and it surprises her to find that she doesn’t mind. She allows him to hold her for a while, both of them crying until they can cry no more. 

“Come on, then,” Trevor says after a while, drying his eyes with his pocket handkerchief before offering it to Mildred. “We’d better wash those dishes and get back to our better halves before they start wondering what’s happened to us.” 

Once Trevor and Mildred have finished the washing up, they enter the living room to find Andrew and Gwendolyn rooting around in a large cupboard full of photo albums and board games. 

“We found a couple of chess boards.” Andrew announces. “We were thinking we could maybe have a mini chess tournament. In couples first, then winner-plays-winner.” 

Trevor and Mildred both agree to this proposal, and they all head back into the kitchen to set the chess boards up on the table. As proposed, they start with Trevor playing Andrew, and Mildred playing Gwendolyn. Mildred doesn’t know much about chess, only the basic theory. One of her fellow army nurses had been a chess enthusiast, and Mildred had sometimes borrowed her chess magazines, when they were both off-duty and there was nothing else to read. But her experience of actual gameplay is entirely non-existent. Despite this, she soon finds herself out-playing Gwendolyn, though she strongly suspects that this is because Gwendolyn is letting her win. She glances over at Trevor and Andrew to see how they’re getting along. Andrew clearly has the upper hand; Trevor is too busy staring adoringly at his love to pay much attention to where he’s moving his pieces. Before long, Andrew has claimed the victory, just moments before Mildred puts Gwendolyn’s king into checkmate. 

Mildred moves into Trevor’s seat, in front of Andrew, and they reset the board and begin to play again. Gwendolyn stands behind Mildred, on the pretext of whispering suggestions for Mildred’s next moves. But her fingers dance up and down Mildred’s arms a little too teasingly to be accidental, and she presses kisses to Mildred’s jawline and neck which make it rather difficult for Mildred to think clearly. 

“You’re distracting me.” Mildred mutters under her breath. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gwendolyn murmurs playfully. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Mildred huffs a little. 

“No.” she admits. 

“Good.” Gwendolyn replies, smirking. She presses her lips to Mildred’s ear and whispers “Use your knight to cut off his bishop.” 

Mildred gives a wry smile, and moves the piece. 

By the time Trevor and Andrew take their leave (Andrew having beaten Mildred at chess, in spite of Gwendolyn’s help), Mildred feels strangely light, filled with a warmth she isn’t familiar with but likes. As soon as the door closes, she falls into Gwendolyn’s arms, using her warmth and sweet scent to hold herself to the earth. 

“Is that what it feels like?” she asks after a moment. 

“What what feels like, darling?” 

“Having a family.” Mildred replies sheepishly. Gwendolyn looks at her with a sad smile, and presses their lips together fiercely, not pulling away until they’re both gasping for air. 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I include a completely unnecessary self-indulgent image of Mildred Ratched in glasses? Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> Did I also include completely unnecessary chess games as an ode to my newfound love of The Queen's Gambit? Yes, yes I did. If anyone needs me I'll be teaching myself chess and obsessing over Anya Taylor-Joy until further notice. 
> 
> Fun fact: Mary Barber, a British Pathologist and Bacteriologist, did indeed publish a paper on antibiotic resistance in Staphylococcus bacteria in 1947! So Andrew knows what he's talking about! 
> 
> As always, be sure to say hi in the comments. Also, I'm considering writing a multi-chapter au story at some point (I'm not sure when, it depends how much work I have and how long it takes me to get the story figured out). Would that be something you guys would be interested in reading? 
> 
> Happy new year, everyone :-)


End file.
